Dealing with Goons and Scoundrels
The stakes are reaching their highest, and it's time to kick some weasels' butts. In any story, there comes a time when the hero or heroine (or someone he or she loves) stands up to goons or scoundrels (thieves, con artists, robbers, corrupt officers, power-hungry viziers, or the villain's flunkies). The good guy can do this when: *Protecting someone he or she loves *Saving his true love *Exposing Evil Plans and Evidence *Saving a treasure *Realizing a shocking truth Noteworthy Examples *''Disney/Pixar'' **Boo fights Randall Boggs to save Sulley before her hero brings the wicked monster to justice. **Sulley brings Randall Boggs to justice to save the factory and Boo. **Pongo and Perdita fight Cruella's goons Jasper and Horace to protect their puppies. ***In the sequel, Thunderbolt uses his "death scene" act to distract Cruella into knocking Jasper and Horace out and incapacitating herself. **Radiator Springs residents fights Professor Zündapp's minions to save Mater and Lightning McQueen with Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell. **Robin Hood fights with Sheriff of Nottingham inside Prince John's burning castle. *Pepita brings down Ernesto de la Cruz, bringing the crook who murdered Héctor to justice after his crimes are exposed to his audience. She roars in his face, knocks him off the stage, carries him up in the air and throws him into a bell tower. *Tiana stands up to Dr. Facilier, motivated by her father's love. *Gosalyn Mallard fights Negaduck to save Darkwing Duck and Launchpad. *Prince Phillip and the three good fairies fight off Maleficent's goons and Diablo the raven as they escape her lair. *Perry the Platypus fights Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz in various episodes. *Karen Sympathy knocks Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale together, Bullwinkle rams Fearless Leader to his comrades, then Rocky ties the three villains together with cable wire. *Peter Rabbit and his friends fight Tommy Brock, Mr. Tod, and Mr. McGregor's cat, and sends the three villains rolling downhill. *Darkwing Duck fights various villains to save St. Canard. *''20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios'' *Gru stands up to Vector Perkins to save his daughters and Balthazar Bratt to defend his family. *Anna stands up to Prince Hans, berating him for his lies, then punches him over the side of the boat. *Fifi La Fume stands up to Johnny Pew, after find out that he is a selfish jerk, kicks him out of the theater. *Red Puckett stands up to Boingo after learning he is the Goody Bandit. *Mr. Fox stands up to Franklin Bean and his cronies to protect his family. *''Others'' *Big Bob Pataki confronts Nick Vermicelli after realizing he was using him to get money. *Passepartout stands up to Inspector Fix to protect the Jade Buddha. *Davis Okoye stands up to Claire Wyden and, aided by George and Dr. Caldwell, brings her to justice. *Darkwing Duck fights Negaduck to rescue Morganna Macawbre *Jim Hawkins brings down Scroop to rescue himself avenge Mr. Arrow. *Darkwing Duck fights Taurus Bulba's henchmen Hammerhead Hannigan, Hoof and Mouth and brings Taurus down to rescue Gosalyn Waddlemeyer. *Cornelius stands up to Grundel to win Thumbelina's love. *Gohan stands up to his Uncle Raditz for hurting his father Goku. *Sunset Shimmer standing up to the Dazzlings. *Lou Lou Who standing up to Mayor Augustus Maywho after he harshly scolded his daughter, Cindy Lou for letting the Grinch steal everything on Christmas. *''Anime'' *Izuku Midoria standing to Muscular after he tries to hurt Kota. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Freedom Category:Justice Scenario